The sun and the shadow
by kurenohikari
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian had been lovers for a year now, and even if they didn't want to admit it they had never been happier. But what would a happen when demons begin dropping dead everywhere? And what would happen when Ciel meets with an old friend from his days under imprisonment?
1. Sebastian's POV

"Sebastian" groaned my young earl, not being able to stop himself from thrusting his hips forward and whining in frustration when he was stopped by my firm hands on his waist.

"Yes, young master" I made an audible pop sound as I realized his dick from my mouth on purpose, knowing how much it turns him on when it gets dirty, and let his name roll out of my mouth seductively as I knows he love it "What is it young master? Cat caught your tongue?" I teased me with an devilish smirk.

"You'd wish" he growled at me with a glare, but it only made him look like a furious cute kitten, which made me chuckle "Stop teasing me and get inside soon!" he demanded "I want... I want you in me soon" he looked me form under his eyelashes with that cute blush on his cheeks that I adore so much.

"Is that an order young master?" I teased him again, entertaining myself on the way he gets frustrated so easily. But this time he went still beneath me and his eyes widened a fraction. It was only a moment that it would have gone unperceived but as I always pay the most dear attention on my young master, especially in bed, I was able to notice it "Young master?" I asked him, just this time letting my tone show some of the concern I was feeling for him.

"Ciel..." he whispered lowly and then louder "How many times do I have to tell you that you must call me Ciel when we are in private?!" he demanded returning to be the young master I know and love "And it's not an order, only a suggestion and me voicing my desires as your lover" he looked straight in my eyes as he said this, faking that he didn't shake in fear a few moment ago, but I could see it but said nothing and just smirked wider.

"As you whish... Ciel" I murmured huskily in his ear, liking the way he trembled in desire, before spreading his legs wider. I put them on my shoulders enjoying the cute squeak of surprise he made, then thrusted my tongue inside and rimed that sweet tight little hole of his. After torturing for a while I stopped for a second, making him mewl in protest, but he stopped when I pushed my fingers in his mouth "Put that pretty mouth into a better use, would you Ciel?" I smiled sickeningly sweet, a smile that only widened when he glared at me but did as I told him.

I was mesmerized by the way he sucked my fingers, as if it they were the most delicious treat I ever gave him. The erotic expressions he made and those low small noises he looked like... like a cat in heat. No! Like a kitten in heat, making all this sexier than ever before.

"What's wrong Sebastian?" he asked me with such an innocent fake tone that I would have never thought that he was such an amazing creature of sex, but I knew better. Then he smirked cockily and looked at me, clear challenge on his eyes "Cat caught your tongue?".

I growled possessively, almost animalistic, and thrusted inside of him. My Ciel arched below me and screamed in pure pleasure, not even flinching at my rough and fast pace. He just asked for more and more, like the greedy little thing he is. And I obliged gladly, who could blame me? Not, when I have such a perfectly imperfect creature like My boochan beneath me. Suddenly my young master came squeezing me so good that I couldn't help myself and came inside of him a few thrusts later.

After letting my boochan recover from his high I pulled out carefully from him, got off bed and went to the bathroom. Not even a minute later I returned with a wet cloth and a bottle of oil, and took care of my mater. Once we were both washed and I'd applied the oil on his used and puffy hole, we cuddled together under the sheets of my young master's bed. Ciel's head on my chest and arms tightly around my waist. My own arms circled possessively around my boochan's lean and small body.

Ciel fell asleep soon, surely tired of our previous activities. I, as the demon I am, didn't sleep and just stared down on my lover's peaceful sleepy face. But this time with doubt inside of me.

 _Why would young master hesitate to give me an order? He never had any problem doing it, no matter the situation._ I thought confused and a bit worried, as much as I hated admitting that. As a demon I never harboured the feelings that humans do, I never fell in love anyone. But boochan was... is different. He is especial. Exactly what I would have expected from my mate.

Before I even knew it, it was morning again. So I woke my lover with a good morning kiss and gave him tea, before going to prepare a bath for both of us. When we were on the tub, my young master between my legs leaning his back against my chest, I decided to voice my concerns: "Why did you hesitate yesterday boochan?".

"I've told you time over time to call me Ciel when we are alone" he complained annoyed "And I don't know what are you referring to".

"My most sincere apologies, Ciel" I told him "And I am referring to give me an order yesterday during sex" he stiffed in my arms, just like he did last night "What is wrong Ciel?".

"Sex... love making is the most intimate act" he began explaining "A lot of people throw away the importance of that meaning, but only a few that know what it feels to be forced and used like that know of how much great importance _it_ is" I knew that he was talking about that month he spend as a sex slave. Those idiots were lucky that I've eating their souls already or I would have gone and tortured them again "If I would have ordered you to do something during sex then you'll be forced to do it, even if you didn't want you. That is something that no one should be exposed to, not even demons... especially MY demon" he turned his head around and locked gazes with me, his eyes looking deep into my tainted self "That is why I will never order you to do anything during sex".

I looked at him, surprise clear on my face, and then shook my head with a small smile. I leaned down and kissed him slowly and sensually, letting my hands wander on his gorgeous body. Liking how he wiggled on my lap, trying to position himself better, ending straddling me, soon ridding my cock.

 _Young mater you never cease to amaze me_. I contemplated in my head as boochan rode himself to orgasm, soon followed by me.


	2. Ciel's POV

"Wake up Ciel, it's morning already" my lover kissed me on the lips ones before pulling the curtains apart and handing me a cup of tea "For today's breakfast we have smoked salmon with scones".

"My favourite" I thought out loud, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

I wanted to know why would he take the bother to make my favourite breakfast and favourite tea all of the sudden. Of course Sebastian knew exactly what I was thinking, like always ( _Really sometimes I think he can read my mind!_ I thought suppressing a shiver at the simple thought. _That would really scary_ ), and answered my mute question.

"You have this date circled on your calendar and I've notice you waiting this day impatiently" I froze at his words but he was collecting the clothes that were ripped apart and thrown everywhere from last night's activities, so he didn't notice "May I know what is the importance of today? As it is the first time we celebrated it on the three years I've been by your side, it isn't any kind of anniversary. So what is it?" he finally turned around and now he was the one frozen, all the clothes falling on the floor again "Ciel?" he asked me worriedly and rushed to my side "Why are you crying?".

I only noticed that tears were falling from my left eye, when he asked that last question. Sebastian tried to wipe them away but he only got his hand slapped away by me. Hurt and confusion flashed on his eyes but soon disappeared leaving only an expressionless façade. Making ne wonder if I had only imagined it.

"It is... it is nothing Sebastian" I replied looking at my lap, hiding as much pain as I could "Sorry... for slapping your hand away".

"Ciel..." he murmured under his breath, wide open eyes looking at me astonished. Surely shocked by my apology. But only for today I'll be a good person... if only to honor her name "Would you like breakfast now? Or after a bath?".

"After a bath" I answered quickly, not having much appetite this morning. Even if it was my favourite breakfast.

"Then enjoy your tea as I prepare the tub for you" Sebastian told me before leaving towards the bathroom.

When he was gone I wiped my tears away and headed towards the window. I surveyed my grounds, decorated by a beautiful garden and thought: _**she** would have loved this place... this garden especially._

Looking up at the sun I clenched my fists fighting new tears that tried to free themselves from my eyes, cause I've never cried. Not once since I made the deal with Sebastian, not until... now.

 _I am so sorry, I failed you dearly. I wasn't able to save you,_ I thought miserably.

I was snapped out of my trance by Sebastian, who was calling me for my bath. Taking a steady breath and turned around and headed towards him, seeking comfort in my lover's arms but not giving any reason for why I needed it. And as the good butler Sebastian is, he didn't ask.

Later that day we all left to shop downtown, by all I mean: Sebastian, Snake, Tanaka, Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and me. I bought Mey-Rin a pair of new glasses, a straw hat to Finnian, a big bag for Snake, candy cigarettes for Baldroy and a Japanese tea set for Tanaka. I even gave my sweets to poor starving homeless children I found on the streets. I've never been contemplated with so much admiration before, not counting Lizzy and my servants.

"Would you like something as well Sebastian?" I asked my butler, as we watched the rest of the group laugh and chat happily in front of us.

"Nothing young master" he replied with a tight tone "Thank you for your kindness" now his tone was accusatory and I knew why.

Since the big scene I made this morning he had kept his eyes on me, judging every movement I did during the day. Stiffing and glaring, discreetly, each time I did a good gesture, each time I showed kindness.

"It is just for today Sebastian" I said, my gaze still fixed on my servants "Just one day of walking on the light... the rest I'll be submerged in darkness. Don't worry".

"You never needed a day on the light" he hissed angrily and looked at me with something akin to disgust. A look that was like a bucket of cold water to my stomach "You turned your back to the light without even thinking and marched in a rapid pace towards the abysm of darkness. Why do you..." he couldn't finish his phrase cause I cut him off angrily.

"It is not of your business!" I caught a few strange stares from passers-by and my servants, and a shocked one from my butler. I've been getting a fee of those today. I sighed tiredly "Sebastian I order you to stay here and make sure that they..." I pointed at my four troublemakers servants "... don't destroy anything and don't make any mess".

I turned around on my heels and begin walking, only to stop when I heard Finnian call my name "Master Ciel! Where are you going?" he ran to my side and looked at me with big eyes, like a lost puppy whose owner was leaving. And I think that this case is at least a bit similar.

I knew that I didn't have to answer but I did anyway. Maybe Sebastian night understand my strange behaviour without having to speak about it literally.

"I am going to Undertaker's shop, I need to order a stone to be make" when the words left my lips, the atmosphere changed and everyone looked at me with sad eyes and worried glances. By Sebastian's look I knew that he understood what was going on but still was confused for why I suddenly started acting like this. When I didn't, when my own aunt died "Stay here!" I ordered Finnian, but they all knew that I was speaking for everyone.

I ignored their calls of 'Master' and started heading towards Undertaker's shop.

"Earl!" he greeted me in his usual creepy way "Are you here finally to try my coffin made especially for you? Or maybe some information about something for the queen? Unluckily there is nothing I can help you with. And where is that funny butler of yours?".

"I am here for your shop's services" at my words he turned serious, if that was even a possibility but at least he stopped being his comedian self "I want you to make a stone with a fairy drawing on it, and put it on the Phantomhive's private cemetery".

"A stone with a fairy drawing? You are asking for something really strange earl" he commented out loud, sounding very interested "You are asking for me to make a stone, but what about the body?".

"There is no body" I replied, refusing to go into details.

"Then what name shall I write on it?" he asked me.

"You shall write the name of..." I couldn't finish my sentence when the shop's door slammed open. I turned around ready to glare at the new person, but stood frozen when I noticed who was standing there "Impossible" I gasped, not believing what my eye was seeing.

"Ciel?" the kindest voice I've ever heard in my entire life, a voice I thought I'd never hear again called out for me in question "Is that really you?".

"Yes" a smile took place on my lips. A true one, a kind of smile I only gave Sebastian ever since I got out of that hell "It is me".

Suddenly I had my arms full of a petite blue haired girl. A girl who hugged me as her life depended on it. And I hugged her back like that.

"I missed you, Ciel" she murmured warmly in my ear. From her tone it was clear that she was at the edge of tears.

"I missed you too... Levy".


	3. Levy's POV

I still remember the branding ceremony I suffered, being marked as a propriety, like an animal. I still wake up screaming at night, the memories of my constant rape fresh in my mind. The only relief I had at those moments was that my willingness, took all the attention away from Ciel. He wasn't touched or branded as long as he stayed with me... However, the night Gajeel appeared and bought me from them, to be his wife, I knew that the same fate will fall on him. That broke my heart more than anything those beasts did to me. After all, Ciel is my little brother... the only light I had on that place.

You see, I am from Japan, as the rest of my family. My dad had to travel to England for work and decided to take me with him, the next thing I know, he is dead and I was kidnapped by a cult. They branded me and raped me for their devil... they destroyed me. I had given up any hope and tuned myself out, I was more a doll than a fouteen years old. That's when Ciel came... he has lost everything just like me, but much more younger.

I took him under my wing and taught him to survive, I made sure that he remained pure for as long as I could. He stuck by my side and tried to console me everytime I came back from my daily torture. I did my best to make keep his mind from what was going on, tuned out the cries of the other boys taht were with us, so I decided to teach him my language- so he would think of something else. He was a fast learner.

The most difficult thing was trying to make him still bealive that there was good in this world, that people were nice. But looking at him now, he clinging to me in the reaper's shop, I knew that I wasn't able to success on that. He sold himself to the devil and turned his back to the light. Me being there for him, impeding his rape, was all taht was keeping him from losing fate in humanity. When I was riped away from him and he had to suffer through the same hell as me... that was when things turned south.

I tried to get to him, convince Gajeel to save him. But he was just a beats like those who kidnapped me and raped me. He felt threatened and jealous by Ciel, and didn't want him near me at all. I failed in saving him, maybe that's the only thing I am grateful at to that disgusting crow demon... the rest of me wants him dead for using my little brother. I am usualy a good person, even after everything that happened to me, I am kind and helpfull to others; but hurting Ciel is a big, fat, NO.

It's unforgiven!

"You are alive! How?!" My little brother's voice, brought me back from my thoughts.

I looked down at the teary boy, he looked so much alike to teh first time I saw him... even tough, I knew he was a complete different guy.

"I'll tell you all about it, but first let's get to your place. I've had a long journey from Germany and I need rest... specially in my condition" I told Ciel, who merely nodded his head and guided me towards the rest of his group "There will be a carriage following you, they are with me and have my things. So, don't worry about them"

"Ok, nee-san" I smiled, finally realizing how much I missed him calling me that "Sebastian prepare the carriage, you'll be traveling with us inside. The rest will take care of getting us safely to the mansion"

"Who is that?!" A blond boy exclaimed, curiously. He had this glint of purity in his eyes, but I also noticed that he isn't as innocent as he looks. That's someone I need to be careful about... everyone here is someone to keep an eye on.

"My name is Levy Redfox. An old friend of Ciel, almost family like" I answered fro myself.

"You have pretty here, mam" the man with a candy cigarette praised me, but only achived getting me into a foul mood- after all, this hair was the same thing that got me into a lot of trouble.

I noticed the sudden change in the butler's attitude, he forced his smile and moved mechanly. As if trying to detach himself of the situation. One would say that he was hurt by Ciel's rapid dismiss of him... if I didn't know he was a demon, I would have belived it.

However... he could be... no, impossible... then again...

 _Jiji it seems that things got intresting_. I giggled in my head, suddenly excited of what's about to happen.


	4. Ciel's POV II

"Where have you been?" I finally asked, not standing the tension I could feel inside the carriage. I've never seen Sebastian so angry and Levy-neesan so amused. Not to count I hate not being in control of things surrounding me, how can I do that if I don't know what is going on?! "And I want the whole truth" I added, warningly "Do not try to spare my feelings. I'm not the same little boy you met three years ago"

"No, you are not" she replied "And I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, yet" her blunt words hurt, but then again I asked for it "Do you remember Gajeel?" I nodded slowly, I will never forget those red eyes. The same red eyes that took my only light away and made me go through the hell that captivity was "He was a dragon demon. Dragon demons have a big drive to reproduce, to have a family- I know, I couldn't believe it either" she giggled, when she noticed my shock face. A family driven demon! Ha, who would have thought so?! "But, they can only reproduce if they had a female human as mother. Gajeel tried over and over again, but no other woman worked. So, he went to a witch fro help, she told him that only a blue haired girl would be able to birth his son. He found me after years of search and forced me to marry him, to then impregnate me. I gave birth to Raios Ciel Refox a few months ago"

"Ciel?" I gasped, not believing that someone would name their child after me.

"Of course! You are his uncle and his godfather after all" she replied.

"What aren't you telling me?" I demanded to know, knowing she was keeping something from me.

"Ah" she sighed "It seems that the only reason why I was able to get pregnant and be able to give birth to our son, and the reason why my hair is blue, is because I am a witch!" she confessed, shocking us all- even though, Sebastian was looking at her thoughtfully, as if something was finally confirmed to him "But even though I was married and had his son, I couldn't give him what he wanted... a mate" I blinked confused by her words.

"What is a mate?" I questioned, to no one in particular- Sebastian is a demon, he could also give me the answer.

"Why don't you tell us, Sebastian? If my suspicions are right, then Ciel should be yours" Levy commented, a sly smirk slipping on her face.

 _Oh, oh._ I thought to myself, dreadfully. _She is planning something... that never ends right_.

"Watch it!" he growled, eyes flashing, briefly, to his true eyes.

"Sebastian! What have you been hiding from me?!" I ordered him to tell me.

I always thought that the one who would never betray me was Sebastian, that he would keep secrets from me, when I've told him my deepest secrets, was heart-breaking. But I was Ciel Phantomhive, the queen's dog, and I do not bow down to anyone! I will get my answers if needed!

"A mate is a demon's other half, what we search for all our lives and the reason why we make contracts with humans on the first place" he finally started confessing "They are rare and not all of us have them. It is true that we feed from humans' souls, but some of them have special abilities... the ability of regeneration. We can never completely eat them whole, there's always a small flame left. Some humans can regenerate their souls from that small flame, in a few hours, to it's original form. But only if their paired up with the right demon, the human mate's soul needs the toxin of their demon mate's lips to help with the regeneration"

"So, if the human mate's soul is eaten by a demon who isn't it's mate, that means that their soul is just like any other human... for one use only. But if paired up with the demon mate, it's a never ending source of food" I thought out loud, suddenly feeling sick.

How could I've possibly been so stupid?! All his sweet words meant nothing, he was just using me... like those men did so many years ago. I was at the verge of tears, loathing myself for being so pathetic. I couldn't be so weak only because I had my heart broken...

"That's not true, Ciel" Levy corrected me, by her tone it seems that she was scolding me "A mate is everything to a demon, not only food, but also the closest thing to love they can feel. If anything, I think that a bond between mates is stronger than one between married humans. Demons would never betray their humans, nor cheat on them. You also have the upper hand of never aging. If you're Sebastian's mate, he'll surely feed from you once a week, making not only your soul but body as well rejuvenate"

I look at Sebastian, searching for the truth in his eyes. When I saw it, I almost deflated in relief. But, then froze with Levy's next words.

"What will you do, Ciel? Will you take a chance and accept Sebastian eating your soul? There is no way to know if your are someone's mate without giving that leap of fate. Do you love him enough to do that for him?"

 _Do I? Can I forget my revenge and give it al up for Sebastian?_ I asked myself, not knowing the answer for once.


	5. Sebastian's POV II

It's been a week since that bitch witch came to live with us, a week since my boochan found out that he might be my mate. I wanted to rip her into pieces for manipulating us, making us worry about this issue, when she just wanted us to be busy with something else and not insist on her telling us what she was keeping from us. I wanted to confront her, but i was too busy to do that. With my lover baning me from coming at night and only being in my precense enough not to rise suspicion, I was too much concerned. I was being ignored by my could-be-mate, that tores a demon's black and twisted heart.

Not to count having so many demons around my master, I always had to have my guard up. That witch brought two weather demons! I loath their kind, animal and weather demons have always been enemies, having an snow and rain demon in my home was maddening. They are even a couple! I'm fighting with my lover, while those filthy weather demons are happy and rubbing it on my face. The only demons i kind of liked having around are Raios, one of the few last dragon demons- a shadow one to be more specific. He looked just like his father: balck raven hair and deep ruby red eyes. The other one, was the beast partner of his father Lily. I really like the fact that dragon demons have cat beasts like fighting/hunting partners.

Howeevr, I couldn't get close to them, cause they were always by the blue haired witch. And those weather demons were always there, guarding and protecting her. Which rised my suspicion, why was she so heavily guarded? Was she in danger and that's the reason why she came here to hide?

"Do you have something to say, Sebastian?" The witch demanded to know, acting so high mighty and all. Not even looking up from her book, as if she were better than me "I sent Gray and Juvia away for us to have a conversation. I know you have some questions for a while now"

"Where is your husband? There is no way a dragon demon would let their just born baby and mother out of their eye sight, they are too possessive for that" I questioned her, enjoying how she stiffened at that. I finally had the upper hand "He is dead, isn't he? I've heard a very curious thing lately in the demon line, about something hunting down demons. The stronger they are the harder they fall. That thing is coming after your son, isn't it?"

"Yes. And after you, as well" she threatened… no, she warned me "After all, who wouldn't want to get the fame of killing the crow demon prince? Something else you kept from Ciel. I don't want him to in middle the crossfire. That's why I am highly guarded, and the reason why I contacted a friend of my late husband. He is a fire dragon demon, and his mate is witch as well. They'll come to pay a visit as well, and help us get rid off that thing. The last thing I want, is Ciel suffering loosing his family again. Because I know he loves you very much, and even though he would die before admitting it… loosing you will break him"

"What is that thing?" I finally asked, after a while of staring silently at her "What are we preparing ourselves to kill?"

The next words that left her mouth froze me: "An arcangel"

 _She must be joking. Facing an angel is stupid and very difficult, but an arcangel is suicidal!_ I screamed in my head, stunned by her audacity. No wonder why boochan likes her so much. _She has guts. But that will only get us all killed… or maybe not…_


	6. Levy's POV II

"Natsu! Lucy! Happy! It's good to see you again!" I greeted my friends "It's a pity it had to be under such circunstances. How is little Sting?" I smiled gently at the blond bundle in the celestial witch's arms.

"He started teething and is driving us nuts! But still as adorable as always" Lucy replied "Want to hold him?" She offered me. I only nodded and handed Raois to Juvia, so I could take the light dragon demon "So, this is Ciel Phantomhive?"

"A pleasure to meet you all. The Phantomhives will never forget the help you are given us in this difficult situation" my little brother said, politely.

Sebastian right behind him. I was glad that they had made up, but I still noticed that Ciel hasn't given Sebastian an answer yet.

"He is so cute!" Lucy exclaimed, giggling like a mad fan girl.

"Eh?!" Ciel looked at her shocked, and took a step backwards.

 _Smart boy_ , I praised him in my head.

"Let's stop talking and let's start kicking some angelic ass!" Natsu shouted, pumped up.

"Ay!" Happy said in concordance.

The rest of us just sweat dropped, as if we were in an anime.

"Why don't you follow me towards your chambers first?" Sebastian offered, politely.

By the way, he was looking at Happy he wanted to grab the kitten and play with him until poor Happy couldn't breath anymore. Ciel's warning glare, was the only thing stopping him from doing it.

"But I want to have a fight!" Natsu pouted "You are s strong demon, FIGHT ME!"

"Shut ip idiot!" Lucy scolded him, punching him on the head "Please guide us" she turned to the cero demon, clearly embarrassed by her mate.

"You have… curious friends" Ciel commented, once they were out of sight "I don't know how they'll fit in this society. It might take a while until the arcangel comes to get us"

Ciel has taken my keeping this secret quite well, for that a was very grateful. And was ready fro a war if necessary.

"With o many demons here, I'm sure it will come sooner than later" I told him, completly sure of it.

I couldn't have been more wrong. Months passed and nothing, not even a whisper of an arcangel in the demon line. The good thing was that we had enough time to protect the mansion and come with various planning attacks. But, on the other hand, we became restless, paranoid. We were cracking under the pressure and the what if. We just wanted the arcangel to come, to get all of this over with. It didn't matter anymore who lived and who died, we just wanted all of this to end.

At the moment, we were in the Phantomhive's library, just to spend the time. I looked at Ciel and asked myself why he didn't notice it yet. He paused his thirst for revenge to make sure Sebastian was guarded and safe against the arcangel. Why didn't he just admit that he loved his demon enough to give up everything for him? All of us would be happier if Ciel just let Sebastian eat his sould and brand him as his mate.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when the wall of the library exploded and a white haired man entered, I soon had my guard demons and Lily- in fighting form- in front of me and Raios.

It seems that NaTsu was finally going to have the fight he desired so much.


	7. Epilogue

**Sebastian's P.O.V:**

When the archangel Raphael appeared out of no where, things were blurry. I really don't know how I ended up being thrown around like a rag doll, smashing tree over tree. But when I finally snapped out of it, I noticed that the mansion was on fire. I could smell the blood of the Phantomhive servants: Mey-Rin, Finnian, Takana, Snake and Baldroy. Their loss was no big deal to me, if anything it was a relief. They were much more trouble than their worth. However, when I noticed that the fire strayed on the library I began worrying- my boochan was there!

Luckily it seems that Lily and Happy got them out of there. The two witches had casted a shield spell around them, the feline beasts pacing around them and ready to attack if necessary. Ciel was in the center, with the babies in his arms. Once I knew that he was safe, I joined the fight with Natsu and the weather demons.

Things were hard, very hard. At first we couldn't get close at all and when we could, it was only to have him throw us against the fire or the pices of wall lying around. When we noticed that we couldn't get to Raphael on our own, we combined forces and hit him with all we've got.

It didn't work.

The last thing I heard were my mate's screams as I lost conscious, after being stabbed with Rapahel's sword.

The only thing able to really kill a demon...

* * *

"It seems like sleepy head is finally waking up" the annoying, mockingly, voice of the blue haired witch said, as I started to wake up. I think that's the only time I've ever been happy to be in her presence, it meant that I was alive "You took quite a fall, we almost lost you there"

"What happened?" I demanded to know, incorporating myself on the bed- laying down was a very open possition.

"When the sword ran through you, Ciel jumped out of the protecting shield and rushed towards you. He got it out of you and made pressure on the wound, he then dragged you towards us and demanded that we saved you. He was furious... he made a very foolish thing. He took advantage that Natsu, Juvia and Gray were distracting Raphael, and jumped at him from behind. The archangel might have had a sensor or kind of celestial shield against demons and witches, but humans- being God's favorite creations- have quite a few leeways. Raphael never saw it coming, Ciel stuck his damned sword straight through him... finishing him" I was stunned at her revelation, shocked to say the least.

 _When I mate with boochan we would turn into legends_. I thought proudly. _Not only I would be the only demon prince of hell with a mate, but my mate would have been the only human in existence that had killed an archangel!_

"I'll leave now" she told me "Ciel is dying to see you" she smiled kindly at me.

I think it was the first time she had ever smiled at me. And what a smile! It was as if the sun was inside the room. No wonder why boochan was so attached to her, she was like the sunshine to our shadows.

"Sebastian! How dare you die on me over there?! You are supposed to protect me, not the other way!" He snapped at me, but no matter how high and mighty he acted I could see through the facade- he was scared and very upset. When he opened his mouth to continue bitching, I cut him off with my lips and tongue. When we had to break apart, for him to breath, if I hadn't been such a professional butler I would have frozen in shock at his next words "Mate me, Sebastian. Eat my soul, I order you!"

And who was I to disobey my boochan?

* * *

 **Levy's P.O.V** :

I look down, from the heel I'm on, as they began filling Ciel's tomb with dirt. All the most important nobels in Britain were there. Even the queen, was there to say goodbye to her watchfull dog. Elizabeth's heart breaking sobs, tored my heart. But at least now she could end up marrying a man who liked... her body type and could grow to really love her as a wife.

"My lady, it's time" Juvia told me.

That's right. I was finally leaving Europe and all the pain and suffering behind. I was marching towards the United States, to a new life.

With one last look at my little brother's tomb, I turned on my heels and marched towards my carriage... towards my future.

* * *

 **Ciel's P.O.V** (You didn't think I would have killed him, did you?):

The twenty first century is nice, I like it. I still miss the way nobels were treated back on my time and how the manners were better back then, but now a days this society has their own pros. Like the fact that I can go back to Britain without having to hide, afraid of being recognized as a Phantomhive.

After Sebastian mating with me, the whole group decided to leave Europe for a while and make a base in America. Lucy created two dolls that were disguised as the corps of Sebastian and I- those were the ones that were buried in the Phantomhive cemetery. My name and reputation became a legend, they still teach about my family and my duty to the queen during history in schools.

In the demon society, Sebastian and I became legends. It didn't take much for us to have a hard of demons pledging themselves to us and offering their services to us. We soon created an enterprise, who gained more power and money than the Phantomhives ever did. Till now a days it's still on it's feet, as strong as the first day of work.

The group we formed during our times of waiting, of planning how to kill the damn archangel, stuck together. We all lived in the big mansion, Sebastian built when we reached the States. Juvia and Gray had two beautiful daughters, who later mated with Raios and Sting. And now were expecting their first child each.

The best part, is that Levy finally found her mate: a lightening dragon demon, named Laxus. The only reason why I could stand that annoying, arrogant, asshole; was because thanks to him I didn't have to part ways with my big sister centuries ago. Also, the fact that he is the father of my cute niece Wendy gave him some point.

Life was good, we were strong and powerful. We survived, we lived, we thrived... cause that is what Phantomhives do.


End file.
